Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling
"Once More, With Feeling" is the seventh episode of season six of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 107th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by Joss Whedon. It first aired on UPN on Tuesday, November 6th, 2001. If there is one episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer that everyone remembers, it is this one. This is the musical episode, where a demon named Sweet casts a spell that causes everyone who has a connection to Dawn Summers break out into song. While this may seem fun at first, tensions rise between the Scoobies as secrets are revealed and the true feelings about their current situations emerge. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Douglas Petrie - Producer * David Solomon - Producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Jane Espenson - Supervising producer * David Fury - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer; Music & Lyrics * Marti Noxon - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. It is re-imagining of the 1992 comedy feature film Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which originally starred Kristy Swanson. * "Once More With Feeling", "Once More, With Feeling", "BTVS: Once More With Feeling", "BTVS: Once More, With Feeling", and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling" all redirect to this page. promotional poster.]] * This episode is production code number 6ABB07. * Actor Anthony Stewart Head, who plays Rupert Giles, is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Alejandro Estornel is credited as Alex Estronel in this episode. * Co-executive producer David Fury makes a cameo appearance in the episode as the singing mustard man. * Executive producer Marti Noxon makes a cameo appearance in this episode as the parking ticket woman. * All original songs featured in this episode were written and composed by Joss Whedon. * This is the twentieth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a director. He doesn't direct another episode until the series finale, "Chosen". * This is Joss Whedon's twenty-fourth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a writer and/or story developer. It is his first episode from season six as a writer. * Hinton Battle, who plays the tap-dancing demon, Sweet, is an actual Tony Award-winning dancer. He originated the role of the Scarecrow for the 1975 musical The Wiz. * This is the only episode of the series to actually receive its own soundtrack album tie-in album. It was released in 2001 and features cover art by notable comic book graphic artist Adam Hughes. The same artwork was used for all of the promotional material for this episode. * According to Joss Whedon, actress Amber Benson was originally cast for the role of Tara Maclay due to her singing ability, with this episode in mind. Songs See also External Links * * * "Once More, With Feeling" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2001 television episodes Category:Joss Whedon Category:Gail Berman Category:Gareth Davies Category:Jane Espenson Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Marti Noxon Category:Douglas Petrie Category:David Solomon Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:Nicholas Brendon Category:Emma Caulfield Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:James Marsters Category:Alyson Hannigan Category:Anthony Stewart Head Category:Hinton Battle Category:Amber Benson Category:Daniel Weaver Category:Scot Zeller Category:Zachary Woodlee Category:Timothy Anderson Category:Alejandro Estornel Category:Matt Sims Category:Hunter Cochran Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified